Recreational vehicles, such as a golf cart for example, often lack means for providing adequate ventilation or fresh air for the occupants in the “cab”. The vehicles, in general, include a windshield which diverts air flow around the cab with minimal to no air flowing into the occupied cab. Consequently, the space within the cab often gets hot, particularly when the sun heats up the roof of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a vent that can be mounted on the roof of a vehicle and be operable to adjust the opening for controlling the flow of outside air into the occupied area of the “cab”.